Ramsley
Ramsley is the main antagonist from The Haunted Mansion. Description Ramsley is something of a servant figure to Edward Gracey, the master of the Mansion. However, he uses the relationship to manipulate Edward. It is later revealed that Ramsley murdered Edward's bride-to-be, Elizabeth Henshaw, and made it appear as suicide by poison, to prevent him from abandoning his home and lineage. Ramsley did not expect that the loss of his beloved would devastate Edward into following suit and hanging himself. Upon Ramsley's death, a curse was cast over the mansion: until Elizabeth and Edward's spirits were reunited, none of the inhabitants' ghosts could move on into the afterlife. Years later, Jim Evers, a real-estate agent, and his family were lured to Gracey Manor, as Jim's wife Sarah was the spitting image of Elizabeth, and Ramsley believed that she could satisfy his master's desire for Elizabeth, despite Sarah not being his bride. Jim and his 2 children, Megan and Michael, manage to discover the truth behind Elizabeth's "suicide," but Ramsley locks the children in a chest, and throws Jim Evers out of the mansion before they can tell Edward the truth. Meanwhile, Sarah is confronted by Edward. He believes that she is Elizabeth's reincarnation, but she denies him and runs away in terror. Edward begins to doubt that this is his lover reborn, but Ramsley assures him that Sarah is Elizabeth, and tells his master to prepare for his long awaited wedding. The butler then blackmails Sarah into agreeing to the marriage by threatening Megan and Michael. Ramsley appears at the wedding, plays the part of a royal priest of sorts, and puts iocane powder into the ceremonial wine in order to kill Sarah. At the last second, after freeing the kids from the chest, Jim shows a letter to Edward from Elizabeth with the promise of marriage. Edward demands the truth from Ramsley, and the butler finally admits his role in ending the "unacceptable" union. Enraged, he attempts to murder Jim Evers and the others by having them dragged by screaming dark spirits to Hell, but a seemingly-Satanic dragon composed entirely of hellish fire comes out of a fireplace to grab Ramsley and drags him by its slithering serpentine tongue. As his plan of revenge being foiled, Ramsley grabs onto Jim Evers, attempting to drag him down with him, but Edward Gracey saves Jim, leaving Ramsley to fall into damnation. The Wrath of God of War Rises Ramsley debuted as Sylar's butler and a member of Legion of Darkness Members. Alongside Sylar, Ramsley doesn't care or wasn't loyal to Khan. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Legion of Darkness Members Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Blackmailers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Poisoners Category:Liars Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:The Dreaded Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:White Haired Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:The S Faction Members Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Ghosts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Domestic Workers Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters who hail from the Haunted Mansion universe Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Murderers Category:The Action Crusaders' villains Category:Hell Councils